


Star Wars Resistance Darkness Fades to Light

by Sunlight_Shining_Forest



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cloud City, Colossus - Freeform, Endor, Engineers, F/M, Family, Freeform, Good versus Evil, Nalor, Neeku - Freeform, Nenavaksa, OC, OC's - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pilots, Planet Endor (Star Wars), Post-Battle of Endor (Star Wars), Resistance, Star - Freeform, Star Wars Resistance, Vozo, War, Wars, f/m - Freeform, fairy tails, husband, space, station, stories, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlight_Shining_Forest/pseuds/Sunlight_Shining_Forest
Summary: One shot stories in the Star Wars timeline with the anime Star Wars Resistance. I loved the show a lot so I thought I'd write a few stories on its wonderful characters.
Relationships: Nenavakasa Nalor/Neeku Vozo, Original Male Character - Relationship, Tam Ryvora/Kaz, Torra Doza/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Once there was a starship mechanic living on the outer rim territories. The mechanic and his wife were expecting a child. When the child was born. A customer who came in frequently to their repair shop often would sell parts to the couple. However, one day she came in with parts that were so valuable that the couple could not afford them. The woman offered the parts in exchange for the baby girl. This was denied by the two and the consumer left in a huff. One night however while the family slept. Coveting the child, she so desperately desired. She paid a trusted imperial of the First Order to bring the baby girl to her. So, it was finished and with the mission completed. The child to be named Tamara was her's.

Tam as she came to be nicknamed by her mother in later years. Became a skilled mechanic through data pads provided to her on the subject. As her mother wanted her to work on a special project that would protect Cloud City. The home in which the two lived. One day Tierny told her daughter that she would be away for some time. This was thanks to what her job asked of her. It wasn't too often but it did happen on occasion. Meaning that Tam would be locked inside the house outside of her signal bedroom window which she could climb out of. As luck would have it the codes to lock this window never worked. She kept this as a secret from her mother.

As Tierny bid her daughter goodbye. She locked the house down stating it was for Tams safety. Leaving her to spend the rest of the night focusing on studying. Reviewing her skills as a mechanic. It was during that same night that from her window she was observing the stars. Almost missing the sight of a shooting star. Something was off however, it was plummeting at a fast rate. Tam squinted for a closure look. Flames burning hot lighting up the night sky in a brilliant orange flash. It was a ship that barely managed to land on a platform below. Not a shooting star as she previously thought. Tam without a second to lose climbed from her window to help the lone pilot subdue the fires. The pilot went on to thank her for the help and introduce himself as Kaz.

The next morning was filled with a discussion between Tam and Kaz. When nightfall came around. The duo would lay down on the soft cool grass staring up at the stars. The mechanic often wondered to herself what it would be like to fly far away from here. Well, that was after she had completed the project assigned to her by Tierny. Kaz was curious about this work that Tam was assigned. It was the next morning the two headed to an underground cave. Flaming torches were the only thing that lit the long path that lay before them. As they reached the end slipping off of the large covering. Reveling underneath this project that she had been working on. It was for the safety of Cloud City the engineer told him.

As she took a wrench from a nearby table tightening bolts on the device. Kaz asked Tam about her mothers' job. To witch the only response was. "She doesn't tell me much other than the goal of her job being galactic peace through absolute order nothing more."

"For the city's protection or for something more sinister?" Kaz thought to himself. Staring upon the unique design before him.

The next few days were spent assisting Kaz with repairing the damages to his ship. It was then late that night as the two watched the blanket of stars above. "Why don't we leave together?" Kaz suggested one night all of a sudden. Feeling it the best way to keep the technician safe he continued "You don't have to finish that project no matter what your mother tells you." Tam sat up on her elbows with interest. The young man's voice went from calm and peaceful. To excited and hopeful with what was said next. "Let's get married."

At this Tam gave a small laugh. "I'm not so sure about this," she replied with a shake of her head. "If my mother finds out- "

Kaz sat up gently taking her hands in his. "She won't I met someone today when out shopping for parts to repair the ship. I heard someone explaining to the clerk at the counter that he marries people all the time for special circumstances."

So, it was the very next morning that Tam and Kaz were married in secret. With the ship now repaired later the following day. The newlyweds would be ready to leave by morning. Just had one more thing to do first. He slowly crept from the bed careful not to arose Tam from her slumber. He dressed quickly as he could heading for the location of the project. Reached for one of the torches on the wall. Lighting fire to the already tattered covering. Engulfing the entire project in a blaze. With that, he headed back to his wives' home. Climbing through the window allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkened bedchamber.

Enough to see that Tam was gone. "Had she headed out looking for me?" Kaz's head began swimming with worry.

In his panic state, he suddenly was frozen with fear. The sound of an engine could be heard at that moment roaring outside. He ran over to the window only to spot a barely visible dark color ship in the night sky. Its wings were folding up lifting off of the ground. Kaz didn't hesitate jumping out the window going straight for his ship on the landing platform. As he started up the engines his ship lifting from the ground. He caught one last glimpse of the ship before it hit lightspeed. Her mother failed to tell Tam that she worked for the First Order. The ship that he caught a glimpse of was no doubt one of the First Order shuttles.

"Why would Tams mother take her off world? To have her serve the First Order?" Horrifying images flashed in his mind. It didn't take long for Kaz to shake these thoughts off and leave to find Tam.

For two years he searched through many star systems but to no avail. It was one day that he came upon a moon with a lush green forest. He was found by small creatures at the moment of docking the ship. The small furry creatures gave a wave of there hand telling him to follow. Kaz was led to huts that were built on treetops. Such beautiful architecture from such small creatures. The group crossed one of the bridges leading towards the largest hut. Noticing a figure move from inside exiting the hut to revile Tam. The young man embraced his spouse tears streaming down his face.

"I was so worried and terrified and lonely. What happened that night?" Kaz said wiping the tears from his eyes. Not a thousand words could describe the terror he felt those past two years during the search for his beloved.

"My mother was just returning home from the last mission assigned to her. When she woke me up, she explained that someone had tampered with the project. Due to having received a signal from the ship's computer connected with the device. That's when mother brought me here. Telling me that I would be safer on Endor's forest moon then back at home. Her goal was to stop the perpetrator when the job was done. And only then would she return to pick me up." Tam turned away wrapping her arms around herself. It was as if a sudden chill came over her.

"So much time has passed and as you can see. That clearly never occurred. I'm just so relieved she never found out about you." Tam said as she began to cry.

Kaz comforted his wife in her sorrow. The young pilot reviled to her that Tam would be taken to a special place. It was soon that the couple came to the ocean planet Castilon. Entering the planet's atmosphere, they came to a station known as the Colossus. Taking Tam to his employer a man named Jarek Yeager. Everything for the next few hours was revealed to her. How he a resistance spy was sent to rescue Tam from the woman that kidnapped her some years ago. Unfortunately, because of Tam missing all those years Jarek's wife died of heartbreak.

Yeager was so relieved to have his daughter back and a celebration was thrown. In honor of Tams return and her marriage to Kaz. What happened to Tierny and the project that was destroyed? Within those two years, she managed to rebuild the project from scratch. Purchasing the necessary parts to fix the system. Reading the blueprints that were designed by Tam to complete said device. Tierny was said to have gone from an ISB agent of the First Order. To ruling Cloud City with an iron fist.


	2. Chapter 2

There once was a young couple who had a daughter named Torra Doza. She grew up on a station that her family-owned known as the Colossus. Making others on the station smile day in and day out. Sometime after the final war in the galaxy against the Final Order. The Colossus returned to the water planet of Castilon. Instead of going back to her normal job of being an ace pilot. Her family wanted her to focus on getting married. As her parents felt in case of an emergency Torra would be the right choice to lead their people to safety. Torra reluctantly agreed.

"Tell no one why you are inviting them to spend time with you." Her father Captain Doza said.

"Just enjoy your day and focus on looking for true love." Her mother Venisa Doza finished as Torra was brought into a hug by both of her parents.

There were indeed two kids around her age that would make fine choices for a spouse. Kazuda was a man with kind eyes and strong finical features. However, it was his abilities as a skilled fellow ace pilot that would continue to aid in the defense of there people. The other was a chief engineer of the Colossus. Neeku was far more intelligent and the most focused than anyone on the Colossus. Skilled at fixing ships and solving problems. Kazuda had explained to her how he helped stop a mutiny on the ship. From pirates, they had taken in. Neeku was silly, kind and thoughtful but always three steps ahead of their enemies. Intelligence or strength? Both were the strength and downfall of many leaders in the galaxy.

For the next few days, Torra spent several days with Kaz at Aunt Z's. Having a few meals making simple conversation. She was glad that Kaz agreed to have time to be with her. He had said yes to her invitation without a second thought. Keeping to her father's agreement. Torra kept her family's plan on a low profile. She repeated this attitude with Neeku. Also sticking to simple and easy small talk. Just because she didn't agree with this whole thing. She knew her duties to her family and keeping the station's citizens safe. Top priority's first.

Sometime later a young man around Torra's age came to the Colossus. Rience as he introduced himself. Explained at there evening meal that robbing pirates who attacked other ships and small colonies were his main focus in life. Stealing from the rich to give to the poor. Very interesting and noble occupation even if this kid wasn't the first to do so. Torra stabbed her fork into food and listed as he went on. What had started all of this was the attack on his own colony. It was just a couple of years ago when pirates made their way to his own homestead. There were very few survivors of this attack. Rience estimated besides him and his family less than a hundred made it aboard the shuttles to escape.

"And thanks to such events from my latest pirate sabotaged. I'll be here thanks to those slimeballs nearly clipping off my ship's wings." The kid-focused his hand into a fist. "If only I hadn't been so slow in ridding those freaks." Torra wasn't sure how to respond other than to put her hand around Riences arm in a comforting jester. He then stood up almost with a sudden nervous jolt of movement. "I need to check in with my people. I would hate for them to start worrying in my absence." He gave a small smile and a wink.

If what Torra's acquaintance said was indeed true. He had a strong heart. Rience would make a good commander if and when the time came. Though she had some thought to give it before the final choice would be made. The first priority would try to see if she could get him to stay awhile longer. Easier said than done. The least she could do was show him around. Introduce a few folks to him. Maybe then she just might be able to convince him to stick around.

The next afternoon. Torra had a friendly race with Kaz over the waters of Castilon. It ended with her barley beating out the fellow racer with the final lap. Having him reaching neck to neck with her a couple of times. Rience made a statement when the two aces finished. He was only mildly impressed. Kaz scoffed at this remark as Torra allowed for an explanation. "I've seen better races though the pod races on Batuu when I was much younger. Much faster and more deadly then what the two of you have performed today." He gave a bow that felt more mockery than anything.

The following day as his ship's repairs were close to completed. He complimented Team Fireball on a job well done. Stating that once again, however, there were engineers on Batuu able to perform ship repairs in halve the time. Torra noticed Tam had a hydrosappner in her hand. Looking about ready to toss it right at his head. Yeager came from around the ship putting a hand on Tam's shoulder to calm her. This worked right until Rince took a moment to examine the uniform she had on.

"What is this?" He said looking at Torra. "You allow First Order sympathizers to work on this platform?" He was loud enough to draw the attention of Neeku and Kaz. The two had just come out of Yeager's office. They stood on either side of Tam in silence. Though both looked nervous. Jarek kept his guard up not letting his hand off of Ryvora's shoulder. "Pirates work with anyone for money that includes former First Order members." He finished. Not taking his piercing gaze off of Tam with the last sentence.

Torra ran in front of the strong-headed boy speaking to him in a calm but firm voice. "Mistakes were made on both sides it's a long story. I can assure you that this is Tam's true home." She looked behind her to see Tam and her siblings and father return to finishing the final touches on Rince's ship. Not before receiving one final glare from Tam. The good news was he was leaving today. At first, she figured maybe he would be the one. After seeing his attitude, the past couple of days, she knew he didn't belong on the Colossus.

As she and Team Fireball watch him fly off. Torra knew that Rince wasn't the one for her. His prejudice needed to be worked on. With the war over his healing could begin. She had a lot of time to look for someone else to aid her in the leadership of this station. It didn't have to be soon or even within the next year. Someone who respected there home and family is what she needed most. It was as her mother had said. Make the focus on finding true love.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning as the sun shone at its highest point. An older brother and younger would race for the last time. This event would be the death of his wife and daughter of the older brother. This was due to the foolishness of the younger. Months passed and the eldest known as Yeager would move from world to world. Marcus the younger would continue to enter races. Earning fame for himself as an ace pilot.

It was on an early morning walk that Yeager came a crossed a stunning wonder of color. Made by a field of flowers that seemed to stretch on for miles. Red, Blues, Greens, and more could be seen. Heavenly and relaxing smells touched his nose. Despite this wonderful area. It was only him and a boy. He was standing a few feet in front of Yeager. Appearing to stand in the center of the field as if waiting for something or someone. He dug into his jacket pocket. Holding up a single small vial containing a green-colored liquid.

Pausing for a moment to look at the red flower on his right and then a blue one to his left. Opening the container, he allowed a couple of drops on the red and repeated this with the blue. This caused a soft luminescent white glow to bath them. Suddenly bursting into tiny sparks that came together to form two small creatures. As the natural brown color on their coats came back. Shaking themselves off and blinking to take notice of their surroundings. Yeager noticed that they were voorpak.

These voorpak wasted no time jumping into the kid's arms. He dropped to the ground laughing with joy as the two pets licked his face. As he sat up. "I thought you two were lost forever after that speeder hit you."

Now it was Yeager's turn to shake off his surprise. Did someone just bring their pets back from death? "Can I ask you a question?" Yeager said with a step forward.

"Hello, I didn't see you there." He stood up a brushed off his pants. The voorpaks one on each side of the boy now just as the flowers had been moments earlier gave barks of happiness. "You want to know if what you saw was real?" The animals started running around their owner in circles.

Yeager responded with a nod.

"I brought these two back from the grave." He said keeping his eyes on the excided creatures. "They were hit by two folks who were treating their speeders like pod racers." The last few words came in a harsh wispier as his eyes focused on Yeager. "Broke loose from there post and fled our back yard. Always do enjoy finding new areas to play the sisters do." Shifting his eyes down at the two pets now having huddled next to each other. Fallen asleep in front of their owner's feet.

He bent down on one keen to stroke the animals gently on their heads.

"Why did you feel the need to have this information?" He said giving Yeager a distrusting look.

He went through and explained everything that had happened a few months prior. When he was finished. The pet owner paused for about a minute or so. His eyes shifting from the sleeping voorpak to Yeager. As if deciding whether or not he spoke the truth. Putting his hand in his jacket pocket. Removing a full vile of the same color liquid as the last. Handing it to Yeager he began to examine the petite container.

"Are you a doctor or did you happen to come by this?" His eyes still focused on the contents as he asked this.

"My family and I are part of the Church of the Force." His face was downcast as if speaking about this to a stranger was the biggest mistake of his life. His voice was sad. "Twenty-four hours after the accident. We prayed for forty days and nights. My family and I begged for a cure or at least some relief from the emotional pain. Over the next month, my folks were granted with visions. The Force blessed them with knowledge at a small cost, however."

Yeager was now looking intently as his adversary spoke. "There memories were wiped the next morning after making these potions." He breathed a sigh of relief knowing the information couldn't fall into the wrong hands. "I was the one given the instructions to come to this place by the Force." He opened his arms including all of the flowers around them. The yawns of the creatures squeaked at Yeager's ears.

"Thank you."

"Trust in the Force."

With this, the pack passed Yeager to head for there next destination.

He took in the sight one last time scanning the splash of rainbow color surrounding him. Closing his eyes listing to the soft rustling of the grass. Air from the breeze gently caressing his face. With one sharp inhale he slowly opened his eyes. Removing the core of the vile. Taking a few steps forward to two flowers that appeared slightly bigger than the rest. Yeager repeated the actions allowing a couple of drops rain down on each of the plants.

They slowly turned gray wilting away to their death. Dropping to his keens in shock his mind began to race. What had gone wrong? Had he been given poison? Did he simply pick the wrong two flowers out of thousands? Either way outside of cloning itself. This was the last chance to bring them back.

"Your purpose is not with those deceased but, with the Colossus hope of the galaxy." Said a mysteries voice seeming to come from all around him.

What did that mean? "Colossus hope of the galaxy." There had been peace in the galaxy for some time thanks to the rebellion. The last few words of the sentences ran over though his mind several minutes. Could that mean many ships coming together for something or is colossus the world being used as the name of a ship? Yeager had the whole day to figure out what it all meant. Before he'd possibly forget some if not all in the morning. That would be the will of the Force.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nice to hear the soft sound of the calming water of Castilon's ocean. Even if it was only until tomorrow morning. Tam had more trust in the Doza family leadership of the station of The Colossus then she did in herself right now. She shifted from her side to laying on her back, hands folded on her middle. First night back home after a whole year of being with the First Order. She was pleased to have changed into a simple white shirt some blue sweat pants and boots. A little big for her as it had been her mother's hand me down. Though it was still more comfortable and colorful then that goth color clothing the First Order provided. Hanging up the suit in her room only to act as a memento of shame for the rest of her life if need be.

Kaz and Neeku got Tam caught up on everything that happened to them. That in itself was a lot to take in. It was going to be a while before her relationship with Yeager was back to normal. Who knows if it would ever be the same? Probably not and that was no one's fault but her own. Had she stayed with the First Order she would have become like a strip of light from the ceiling she was now focused on. A tiny strip of moonlight that would be gone in the morning replaced by sunlight. It could have been her to have been swapped out. Killed at any point by her superiors possibly had they thought she hadn't led that attack on the transports at Dantooine. Instead, she got to lead her squadron that helped her get away from ideals she didn't align with.

Releasing a breath Tam hadn't realized she had been holding. Sitting up from her bed needing something warm to calm her nerves and clear her head. She was indeed lucky to have survived all that time. Grabbing a mug next to the drink maker she filled it to the brim as the scent of hot chocolate reached her nose. The heat from the mug held in her hands sent a warm and fuzzy sensation all through her body. Giving a light blow on the drink she procced with a small sip. Thoughts not so frantic now that the drink tickles her throat.

"Hey, you still awake?"

A shadowy figure stepped into the beams of light showering through the garage doors.

"Can't sleep." She told Kaz.

"You excited for Captain Doza to get us back off this waterball tomorrow?" Kaz asked leaning back on the wall. Closing his eyes and folding his arms in deep thought. As if thinking about what Tam's answer to the question would be.

She smoothed out the few wrinkles in her shirt. It wouldn't prevent the thoughts from resurfacing Tam needed to concentrate on the question that was directed to her.

"I trust the Doza's to lead us in the right direction." She replied reaching for her drink taking another tiny sip. "That's all the excitement I need at the moment."

Kaz must've noticed the soft tone in her voice at the last sentence because he said "You know I'm always here if somethings on your mind." He kept his current position.

Tam gulped down the warm cocoa before speaking. "My mind has been turning with so many things today." She said now targeted on the ceiling wall. Looking at the streaks of light that would be gone when the sun rose. "I just wouldn't know where to start." She said placing the mug down on the counter.

Kaz straightens himself out looking Tam directly in the eyes. "I guess I'll start then by saying I'm sorry about lying to you about who I was and why I came to the Colossus. I was trying to act in defense of myself and others around me." He gave a nod to Tam. "That includes you and Neeku as well. I-I know it's no excuse and I'll understand if you don't ever forgive me."

"I can say the same I never should have picked the First Order over my true home. They are not my tribe you guys are." She shook her head. "I don't want to fly anymore if it means taking lives. Watching those people die above Dantooine and Aeos…" She tried to blink back the tears that threatened to take over. She couldn't hold them back. She collapses into Kaz's arms and he didn't hesitate to return the embrace. "I hate knowing that I served and gave information to a demon for what feels like so long."

"Tam I want you to look at me," Kaz said now touching her shoulders. He continued when she made eye contact with him. "I doubt the information got outside that ship to other First Order personal. Even if it did, I'm not so sure whatever you told them could be much use to them. If I'm wrong about that don't worry will find a way to beat it." An eerie silence followed as Kaz looked in the direction of the planet's moons. Then only the soft sound of his boots could be heard as Kaz kept route.

Kaz turned to her waving her forward to join him outside. She walked forwarded with her head held high. "Show that your brave and proud to be back home." She thought to herself. The closer she got to him the more her stomach began to turn. It was as if someone was deliberately trying to twist it. Just as Tierney had done to her mind some time ago.

"You were doing so great for a few moments there," Kaz said optimistically. Then you just kind of slowed down." His words trailed off as Tam spoke.

"Something you wanted me to see outside?" She asked indicated the large open space around them. Trying to hide how scared she felt. Tam hoped that this wasn't some kind of scolding Kaz was trying to give her in the dead of night. Yeager was already a tough time to deal with earlier that day. She didn't need more folks continuing to tell her about how foolish the choice had been.

"I would be honored if the bravest of us all would dance with me on this lovely night?" He asked quoting Yeager's words from earlier that day and giving a low bow.

Tam giggled in response. "I would love too."

He held out his hand to her and she took it. The two eased into simple steps allowing them to be under the moons basking glow. "Tam I think you should focus on forgiving yourself before seeking it from others." Kaz said after a few minutes." I will be there for you and so will Neeku and Yeager." He twirled Tam around. She heard the truth in Kaz's words and the love in his eyes. This was the start of healing and a new beginning with Team Colossus.


	5. Chapter 5

The stars blinked in the distance as the shuttle exited Castilon’s atmosphere hitting the thruster’s stars turned to lines moments before dropping out of lightspeed. Their destination stopped them in front of a pale blue VCX-100 light freighter. 

In the cold vacuum of space, the ship just sat there. Neeku let out a breath of relief the color was just as had been stated before the transmission was suddenly cut off. His grip on the arms of the chair loosened allowing his muscles to relax Kaz slowly flew toward the freighter parking at the back of the ship gently resting the shuttle to a halt.  
Neeku was the first to touch down on the freighter taking a couple of small steps forward just enough room for Kaz to drop from the ladder. The dead feeling of the ship wasn’t helped by its pitch-black surroundings. Soft padding on the wall behind him.  
“hello.”  
As if responding to Neeku’s call the lights of the ship turned on along with a hum indicating the start of some systems. 

“Well that’s one way to find the light switch,” Kaz said with a shrug. 

“Yes, most curious,” Neeku responded pressing forward. He almost passed the first cargo bay door they came across a few moments later. 

“Pisst” Turning around he saw Kaz pointing at the door in front of them. 

The inside was sparkling clean as though it had not once been used since the ship's purchases. The walls shone with that new paint look. The same blue that was on the outside of the ship with just a touch of brown to offset the colors. 

“Interesting color choice helps the ship stand out with the brown. That’s better than the full blue color that is on the outside.”

Neeku stared at him cocking his head. 

“What?” Kaz held his palms forward as if Neeku was going to strike at him for not focusing on the mission. “All I’m saying is I feel it gives the ship a lot of character.” 

“A friendly reminder Kaz we are here to check for any survivors and bring them back to the Colossus,” 

“At the request of the Captain Doza yeah I remember.” He continued looking back at the art resting his hands on his hips. “It just doesn’t hurt to admire the architecture of this ship.” 

The second of the cargo bays yielded the same result as the first one had as did the third. 

“At least this place isn’t infested with monkey lizards,” Kaz said rubbing his arms looking from side to side for the next entryway. Neeku couldn’t tell if it was because of the memory he was having or the slight chill that touched his body he had assumed maybe it was both. 

“Agreed. So far we’ve had amazing luck to not so much as see anything troubling.” Neeku let out a nervous laugh as the door to the last cargo area slid open. “Uh oh” Realizing he spoke too soon.

The two dashed forwards to examine a human male lying just behind a small metal box. Box moved from side to side so suddenly that Kaz jumped and let out a yelp. Neeku jerked back suddenly as a clanging sounded from inside. Something sharp pierced through the box bursting out of it. An eight-legged mechanical insect that carried a clear looking rock within its pinchers. It skittered around the room as it used the knife-like horn on its head generated shocks off electracy from the tip. Sending power into the crystal making it radiate a fiery red glow before disappearing from the room. 

Neeku crouched turning his head to the side. “Several more of those droids are in this container along with a few more crystals. The good news is that the rest are deactivated for the time being.”

“Your right about that being good news,” Kaz said in a somber tone. He flipped over the man’s palms showing circular burns on both. Neeku staggered back taking in a breath. “He’s dead Neeku” He continued flipping the man over on to his belly. Dried blood stained long and thin rips were on his shirt it didn’t take a doctor to figure out what had done this to him. “Let’s keep moving,” he said rising to his feet sounding somewhat defeated. 

“Look there,” Neeku said pointing at the window just outside as lines appeared outside the window. Kaz exchanged a worried look before racing to the cockpit of the ship. 

“Hey stop the ship,” Kaz said in a loud voice. No response. Quickly he shot forward and grabbed the back of the pilot's chair squeaking as it was swiveled around. A gasp came from Neeku as he saw who it was. It was none other than Nena Nalor the Nikto who tried to disrupt the Colossus for the First Order. One heck of an engineer she had been able to drain the ship of power preventing escape from their enemies. That would have gone badly had Neeku and Kaz not been quick enough to repair the damage she caused. 

In her current state, however, she was the one that needed their help. Neeku noticed the rise and fall of her chest accompanied by gentle breathing. He walked around the chair gently touching the wires connected to a flight suit she was wearing. Pausing in front of where she sat taking her hand in his watching her as though she might awake at any given moment. 

“Almost home?”

“Almost home with what Kaz?” He looked in his direction. Kaz was starting at the dashboard computer. 

“No no, I mean what it says here on the terminal,” Kaz said with a shake of his head. He stood next to Kaz reading the red letters that were indicated a moment ago. “Would you look at that we’ve dropped out of hyperspace?” He said with a scowl. 

Looking up from the dashboard out the viewport was remains of black-colored pieces of ships in the surrounding area. Parts of the solar panels of tie fighters, large chunks of the nose of a Star Destroyer, and the rest of it were floating lifeless in the area. 

“Home.” The letters on the dashboard blinked. 

“There’s nothing here,” Kaz commented throwing his arms outward in frustration. As if he had been arguing with Neeku this whole time and not the freighter itself. “The war is over there is no home for you to go back to.” He grabbed the wheel of the ship in an attempted to make a turnaround. 

From the corner of his eye, Neeku saw the crystal from earlier on a pedestal near where Nena sat. It was no longer its bright crimson colors it just looked like a clear colored rock. Drained of the infused power it had sometime before. A sudden hissing could be heard from a distance proceed by Kaz’s screams. 

“Are you alright Kaz?” Neeku said assisting him to his feet. 

“Yeah, I’m ok.” He was looking at the wording that now read “Intruder Alert” “First Order, Resistance it doesn’t matter what side this ship was on.” He rested his hands on the dashboard for a moment. His eyes downcast at the idea of having to destroy such a find. 

“Kaz lookout.” It was one of those droids from before leaping from the top of Nena’s chair straight at him. He ducked out of the way just in time as it flew over him missing its target. Spinning around just in time as he pressed his foot down on it smashing the tiny enemy into pieces scattered about the floor. 

Neeku saw another one come in holding another one of those lava crystals. He tried to smash this one with his foot it skittered around causing him to miss. Charging forwards horn at his feet several times as he had to move back to avoid it. With Neeku pinned on the dashboard, it maneuvered up the chair and like the first one before it jumped straight for him. Landing itself and the crystal inside the center sparking and short-circuiting. As he rolled out of its path to avoid it. 

Running over Kaz scooped Nena in his arms making a mad dash for the exit. The sound of the counsel exploding as Neeku followed to keep up with him. The crackling of fire torn through the walls of the ship chasing them down threatening to burn them alive. The searing heat brushing on Neeku’s face made him almost start coughing from smoke coming out of the sides of the ship. He held his breath and just kept at his current pace behind Kaz. 

“I’ll head up first,” Kaz said placing Nena gently in Neeku’s arms. “Once I’m up their hand her over to me.” 

Kaz didn’t hesitate any further and he shot up like no tomorrow. He felt his heart race waiting for Kaz to reach the end. He was now in position Neeku stood at the end of his toes Kaz grabbed Nena by the end of her collar. A loud creaking sounded as he made it to the first step of the ladder. His lunges gave in as he was forced to stop moving in a hacking fit. He couldn’t die here not now opening his eyes much too soon as fiery sparks flew in. Something that felt like a tiny chunk of steal hit him head on the bridge of his nose. 

He shrieked in pain trying to get whatever was burning him off. The flaming sensation on his face had started up and it was getting worse by the second. 

“Neeku grab my hand.” Kaz's voice was louder than normal odd? It hadn’t sounded as though Kazuda had been yelling. Daring not to open his eyes he reached out for him. “Gotcha.” Kaz proclaimed triumphantly pulling Neeku up until he felt the soft floor of the shuttle bay. He felt one arm get around Kaz's neck as he was settled into what had to be the nearest seat. 

Kaz's footsteps of him racing to the front of the shuttle could be heard so clearly now. Beeping and hum of the systems turning on the shuttle swaying gently as they took off. Rummaging sound of stuff moving as though looking for something. Neeku relaxed into the seat opening his eyes only able to see a bright orange color now. At least the pain was calming down even if it was only just the start. Kaz’s soft sounded patter of his boots coming in Neeku’s direction could be heard. 

The sound of one foot sliding further back indicating Kaz possibly keeling. He felt something small drop in the palm of his hand.

“Take it you’ll feel better.” Neeku swallowed what tasted like medication. 

After a few moments, he heard Kaz sob pulling him into his embrace Neeku returned it this was just something that he would have to get used to.

“Sleeping pill.” The last thing that raced through his mind before succumbing to its effects.


End file.
